kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Michal Minato
Michal Minato (湊 ミハル, Minato Miharu) is a Kamen Rider from the future who originally became the heroic Kamen Rider Aqua (仮面ライダーアクア, Kamen Raidā Akua) and later Kamen Rider Poseidon (仮面ライダーポセイドン, Kamen Raidā Poseidon) whose Core Medals took control of him. He is also the movie-exclusive Rider(s) who appeared in the OOO section of the Movie War Mega Max film. Michal Minato Michal is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. At an unknown time he gained the Aqua Driver and the Aqua Miraider to fight monsters that appeared in his time. Michal however is a timid guy who feels he can't be a Rider and is ironically afraid of water. Receiving the Poseidon Driver from the Kosei Kougami, Kougami believes that the Poseidon Driver can help Michal overcome his timidness and fear. After a mysterious black hole opened from the past after losing a battle as Poseidon, Michal was knocked out of transformation, and the Core Medals and Cell Medals from the past entered his body, resulting in a Greeed forming inside his body. Michal is overtaken by the greed by the Greeed, becoming the main antagonist of the OOO portion, Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Poseidon lost some of the Core Medals in his body to Eiji and Ankh, the Greeed splits apart with Michal, gaining his own body in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal becomes the protagonist Kamen Rider Aqua using the Aqua Driver that he gained before. After Eiji told him how he gets stronger and understanding what is to be a Kamen Rider. He went back to the future after aiding OOO in defeating Kamen Rider Poseidon, to protect his time as a Kamen Rider. During the final battle, he travelled back to the past, aiding the Seven Legendary Riders. Before that, he acquired the Super Core Medals and gave them to OOO before his and Fourze's battle against the Super Galaxy King. Rider Powers - Kamen Rider Poseidon= Kamen Rider Poseidon *Height: 204cm *Weight: 89kg *Punching Power: 3.5t *Kicking Power: 7t *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.1s Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's vertical (on his chest) and diagonal (on his Driver) arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed with the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended spear, the Deepest Harpoon as his weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon is actually a Greeed inside Michal's body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and arrived in the present. It has the ability to create Waste Yummy, similar to how Uva did. The Greeed split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Soon after, Poseiden was defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop and Kamen Rider Aqua's Oceanic Break. However, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals are taken for Lem Kannagi to tranform into the Super Galaxy King. Poseidon Driver Just like OOO, the Poseidon Driver also utilizes Core Medals. Poseiden's is somewhat simpler-looking, shaped in a circle with outer design. Unlike the way OOO arranges his Core Medals to transform, Poseidon had his Core Medals put in an inverse triangular position on the Driver rather than being diagonal, like OOO's. It does not require a scanner like OOO does. The Deepest Harpoon (ディーペストハープーン, Dīpesuto Hāpūn) is an large crimson harpoon which serves as Poseidon's primary weapon. Core Medals Just like OOO, Poseidon uses three marine life-themed Core Medals (コアメダル, Koa Medaru). But unlike OOO's Core Medals, these three Core Medals that Poseidon have are created by Kougami Foundation by Kosei Kougami, as well as the fact that one of the Cores does not match the same color as the other two. These three Core Medals does not belong to any of the Greeeds, and it is only used to be utilized in the Poseidon Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Head: *'Same Medal '(サメメダル, Same Medaru): The light blue Shark Medal, enabling Poseidon to use the Same Head. Arms: *'Kujira Medal '(クジラメダル, Kujira Medaru): The dark blue Whale Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Kujira Arms, it also gives Poseidon a whale shoulder design. Legs: *'Ookamiuo Medal '(オオカミウオメダル, Ōkamiuo Medaru): The dark red Wolffish Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Ookamiuo Legs. SharkMedal.jpg|Same Medal (Head Core Medal) WhaleMedal.jpg|Kujira Medal (Arms Core Medal) WolffishMedal.jpg|Ookamiuo Medal (Legs Core Medal) }} Trivia *Aqua is designed to resemble Kamen Rider #1 and #2, only with a simpler design and is powered by water instead of wind. *Aqua's use of a Jet Ski and water theme could possibly be an homage to Sea Jetter Kaito, a super hero from a theme park show in Ishinomaki, which is also home to the Ishinomori Manga Museum. *Michal is the second Rider that turns from good to evil because of being possessed by an evil spirit to become another Rider. The first is Ryotaro Nogami. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:Anti-hero Category:Heroes Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good